


choas war

by horus1251



Series: First evil [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Castiel (Supernatural), Archangel of darkness dean, Archangel of light sam, Crowley is stupid, F/M, Rowena is a powerful witch, lucifer god, lucifer power boost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: My verison of season 12 and 13 team free will lock Lucifer back up only to get arrest what happens after they escape and what of Lucifer





	1. Lucifer power

Billy ''you made a blood deal for a Winchester to die time to pay up''

Mary steps up 

Dean and Sam look at her ''mom'' 

Mary'' I was never meant to come back ''

Mary pulls up the gun to her head right before she pulls the trigger billy explode in light Cas stands right behind her holding a blade

Dean and sam ''CAS''

Cas ''the world needs you we can face whatever cosmic consequences cuts with a scream''

the world all of the sudden turns white all beings and god and Amara in all of the creation hear and feel chains breaking and something that is evil not a evil feeling but absolute the world turns back to normal 

Dean vomits 

''What have you done''

  _few minutes before in hell_

Lucifer ''so this your big plan trap me in my former vessel and chains made from the cage''

Crowley smirks ''I had chains and your body molecule made from the cage and runes place in your vessel there is no escape''

Lucifer smirks then start to laugh 

crowley scrawl ''why are you laughing 

Lucifer ''  you don't get it the cage is power by god''

Crowley 'so the chains was made by god''

Lucifer ''yes but the cage was damage enough to send a vision think what that much damage means plus you took parts from the cage to make the chains and make this vessal hold me''

Crowley pauses then the situation dawns on him '' I still have the runes''

Lucifer ''runes against an archangel not just one through the second and god favorite''

Crowley ''God gone''

Lucifer ''yes but before he left he apologize''

Crowley '' so''

Lucifer '' think about it when an angel is cut of from god or heaven they lose power ''

Crowley thinks then it dawns on him  ''And when he apologize you went back to full power''

Lucifer ''then he left before he disconnected from hell meaning''

Crowley gulps '' hell powering you up as well''

Lucifer smiles '' your runes will only contain the power I had before meeting with god now not so much'' 

Lucifer turns to light and the chains disintegrate crowley hears hissing coming from the vessel and runes dissolve 

Lucifer becomes brighter then all the sudden light erupts all around creation feeling evil and hearing chains breaking and as sudden as it came it went 

crowley falls backward then how sees lucifer paling 

Lucifer stammers not possible the seals couldn't have all broken 

Crowley watches as lucifer falls to the ground 

Crowley disappears 

Lucifer sits as someone appears then takes him away

 

 


	2. consquenece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY LEARN OF THE CONSEQUENCE

Chuck '' ** _you idiots what the hell I leave for two months and you manage to release destruction from its barrier._**

Dean wobbles '' destruction you mean like a god of ''

Chuck's eyes glow with light '' no you mortals I mean destruction as in the first beings older than anything' so powerful that the being who put it in a barrier spilled off into nine different beings.

 

Dean coughs 

Sam '' what beings ''

Chuck ''me, my sister, Death, The empty, war, famine, pestilence, desire''

Dean '' why didn't he destroy it'' 

Chuck, ''not enough power''

Sam '' how powerful is it ''

Chuck turns brighter '' it makes me and my sister look like ants''

Chuck looks at Castiel '' this is the last time cas you have broken the seals that keep destruction from starting luckily me and my sister are still here or else it would be completely free instead of its minion BUT THIS WON'T GO UNPUNISHED''

Chuck '' you will feel the pain of all of creation forever but because you were brought back by me some of my power is apart of you so your grace will latch on to the power turning you into an archangel''  

 Chuck '' so it is with pride chuck says sarcastically  that I god name you Castiel archangel of protection and Thursday as such you can be brought back four times by your grace'' 

Chuck '' Dean I never gave you mine reward for getting me and my sister together because of who you are and what you have done I would make you an archangel equal to Michael but sadly I can't ''

Dean '' why ''

Chuck ''you are bound to my sister so she will be the one given you a boost plus the whole her in love with you thing as such you are my brother as such I will give the power to two you care about''

Chuck ''Sam and Mary Winchester I god turn your soul into grace you Sam Winchester archangel grace equal toLuciferr before he fell and mary you will have grace equal to ten angels that is my gift''

Dean '' What you mean your sister loves me''

Chuck smiles '' yes I know it is a lot to ask you but I ask that you give my sister a chance''.

Dean ''aren't you leaving ''

Chuck '' No I Will have to bring back all the angels including archangels meaning Lucifer.''

Dean '' What Lucifer torture my brother''

Chuck's eyes turn sad '' no he didn't it was the mark and the corruption caused by it that torture him not Lucifer''

Dean opens his mouth to argue 

Chuck '' dean you had the mark imagine you had it since before the dawn of time how bad it would be.

Dean closes his mouth '' how long has he had the mark off''

Chuck ''since Amara was release''

Dean '' he still tortures my brother 

Chuck '' Dean you die and became a demon what do you think would have happened if you actually went to hell isolate because your brother chose to beat you down instead of helping you then be the villain by everyone including your father plus do you honestly think that Lucifer was never tortured.

Dean '' knowing the similarities between them and to continue arguing would be hypocritical stops  

Chuck ''heaven is broken it must be fixed so to keep Lucifer away from you all I will send Lucifer to fix heaven and rule''.

Castiel '' then there be no heaven ''

Chuck '' turns toward Castiel  and who broke heaven first '' 

Chuck ''  Good luck with what you wrought you will need it'' disappears

Chuck in hell

Chuck sees Lucifer ''son''

Lucifer '' Dad what do you want now ''

Chuck '' I meant what I said but apparently I have to show it as well ''

Lucifer snorts '' I will not listen to your lies any longer 

Chuck ''son I know I have made mistakes and I promise I will make it up to you''

Lucifer thinking he is lying ''how will you make it up to me''

Chuck ''heaven is broken and your brothers and sisters are few and broken I would like you to fix your brothers and sisters and heaven and protect them in change for heaven be under your rule''

Lucifer gapes ''what''

Chuck '' Heaven is broken as are angels I will be bringing back your brothers and sisters that are dead I am asking you to lead your brothers and sisters and fix heaven as well as ending angel death and violence against one another I am still god so I will always have more power but I am giving you the power to be the one who takes Michael place under me while I fix your brothers and sisters '' 

Lucifer '' what about my son''

Chuck '' I will send your son and her mother to you but because your son is half human he will be raised in both heaven and earth '' 

Lucifer '' my son will have great power so there will be those who will try to take him ''

Chuck '' I will place runes power by me on your son keeping those that wish him to harm from harming him ''

Lucifer '' this doesn't mean I forgive you''

Chuck '' I know but it is a step in the right direction''

Lucifer '' yes it is a right step but not enough for the first step ''

Chuck '' sighs what more do you want ''

Lucifer '' the cage to be destroyed ''

Chuck '' what if the cage could only hold you if the mark is in control ''

Lucifer '' hmm and when it not ''

Chuck '' the door won't open to put you back in ''

Lucifer '' deal''

Chuck glows as does Lucifer and disappears 

 

 

 


	3. heaven new ruler and earth heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer starts with fixing heaven and the angels while the Winchesters face the consequence of there action

Lucifer teleports into heaven 

Angels all around him bring out their blades when a light hits heaven and a voice speaks 

_My children_

Angels gasp 

_I have given my favorite son heaven and the responsibility to fix heaven and your wings while bringing back and create new angels Lucifer is now highest commanding being under me he will rule heaven in my absent_

Angels '' father ''

Lucifer '' you heard I am your new leader and as such, I need to know leaders of your factions''.

Duma stands ''I am one ''

Raziel stands ''as am I ''

Lucifer '' how many angels our there right now'' 

Duma ''last count 50 angels''

Lucifer'' okay lets start with something simple the ones that left will become high ranking angels and gain a power boost and I will fix your wings''

Duma thank you 

Lucifer snaps his fingers and watches as their power is increasing and wings heal and gain another 

Lucifer My son I want news on his mother kelly kline

Lucifer what 

duma we already know where she is 

Lucifer turns and they all feel his rage what have you done 

Duma stands tall something that father should do to you destroy the .... light all the sudden burns her alive 

Lucifer anyone else 

Angels shake their heads

Lucifer call off the hit and protect her 

Kelly kline watch as the angels just pull out their blades when dagon stands forward and stops as the blades drop angels eyes frozen in terror when all the sudden fire burns through their vessels

Kelly kline stands stun how 

Lucifer voice  _hello kelly_

kelly who is this 

Lucifer  _this is the father of  my child and the new king of heaven and hell  
_

   dagon  sir I thought you were trap

Lucifer I was until Father let me out 

dagon God you mean 

Lucifer I rule because he commands it 

Lucifer yes 

Kelly, I will not give you... Appears in Lucifer new throne room 

Lucifer hello mother of my child do not worried you will all the comfort you need and want 

On earth 

Dagon sir will you keep your word

in heaven 

Lucifer yes tell those in hell you are queen regent 

on earth 

Dagon smiles yes my lord than disappears in smoke 

in heaven 

kelly is taken to a room that has everything she could want or need

[Bunker interior]

Dean ''so Lucifer rules heaven and hell Cas is an archangel and you and mom are angels now 

Sam yes 

Dean And we apparently angry god

Sam oh and his sister has a crush on you

Dean what can do except hunt and wait 

Sam what hunt

Dean grabs his laptop and shows sam

An online article shows a guy kill by what witness call demons with yellow skin and claws 

and in Wyoming, an in entire town was demolished by the only survivor says fangs and glowing eyes Sam what has yellow skin and claws or glowing eyes and fangs

Dean the glowing eyes sound like a werewolf but the other 

Dean lets find out 

Dean, I will call some of our allies and have them set up base here and research 

Sam, we should turn this place into a safe zone for hurt or relax area for hunters 

Dean, we should tell the British men of letters as well 

Sam about what 

Dean about what coming 

Sam, I will call mick 

Sam leaves the kitchen and dial mick's number 

Mick answers sam hey

Sam tells Mick about the threat and the fact god is back 

Mick, you mean to tell me that by coming here and killing monsters and things  that we broke a seal to a being that is so powerful that the being who defeat last time spilt off into god and darkness 

Sam sadly yes 

Mick, I can't believe it what can we do to help 

Sam, you believe me 

Mick Sam one of our operatives detected a huge fraction in the dimension barrier 

Sam gasp how big 

Mick According to our analysis it is as wide as Texas and getting bigger 

Sam do you know what the effect on monsters is 

Mick, I don't know any 

Arthur runs up to Mick sir 

Mick hold on

Arthur sir our operatives in Tennessee has found an army of werewolves 

Mick that isn't that big of a deal 

Arthur sir they transform into wolves 

Mick, then they are facing a trickster 

Arthur no sir there was no candy wrappers and the figures that die weren't figures of authority 

Mick does silver still kill them

arthur it takes a shot in the head and the heart to kill them now 

Mick okay Arthur the Winchesters have a case take a team with mary and help them with whatever is required 

Arthur okay but sir how did the rules change 

Mick, we broke the balance Arthur frowns and apparently there is an evil older more powerful than god and darkness that before they were god and darkness they were all one being 

Arthur what happen 

Mick apparently the evil is so powerful that in order to beat it the being spilled into god and darkness and other beings  

Arthur so 

Mick, so we broke seals that kept it lock away now it can interact with this world monsters 

Arthur oh god which is why 

Mick, we need sam and dean more than ever 

Arthur okay I will get ready to head out 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. wymoing

Dean pulls out his phone while Sam drives to the town that was a slaughter, okay I calling jody first

Jody hey what is going on 

Dean well an entire town was destroyed by what the only surviving witness said was an army of werewolves

Jody oh my god 

Dean creatures we never heard of appeared oh and apparently god back and he made sam and mom angels 

Jody wait you met god and Sam an angel 

Dean yeah 

The rest of the conservation continues for about an hour 

Dean so we are calling so we can get in contact with every hunter and tell them about a safe zone and the fact that they need to double there 

Jody dean what about 

Dean this is a all hands on deck situation jody 

Jody okay your right with what coming we need to focus on this 

Sam hey we need more than human allies 

Dean, you're right what about garth and his pack 

Sam your right 

Dean calls garth 

Sam focus on driving 

Dean hangs up okay garth is gathering the monsters pack surrounding them 

Sam good 

Dean what about the pagans 

Sam trembles 

Dean sam he says in concern 

Sam sorry but I felt rage I the thought that they think themselves gods 

Dean right 

Sam they aren't that many left 

sound of wings is heard hello samsquatch 

Sam and dean jerk around gabriel they shout 

Gabriel what up 

Dean your dead 

Gabriel yep than dad brought me back and told me about what coming so I am here to help with the pagans 

Dean okay we got the hunting apart we need the pagans so can you 

Gabriel I getting pagans on our side gotcha 

Dean okay let go hunt

Dean and sam pull up too the town police cars bodies all over the ground dean pulls out gun and walks to a body goes to reach down when he sees vampire marks 

Dean Sam 

Sam angel blades work recommend grabbing angel blade and machete hears cars move in

Dean goes to point when he sees arthur and mary come out

Dean mom

Mary son and what the hell

Arthur so vampires change as well

Dean and sam turn to look at one another what do you mean as well

Arthur werewolves can transform into wolves now and sliver only works if you shot to head and heart 

Dean I can assume that machete won't work so grabs shotgun and puts machete in a stealth at the  side and the angel blade in the other okay lets move after putting gun in the holster 

The others pull out blades as well 

A Blur moves through the streets grabbing two of the men and throwing them into a building sam moves and flys toward the vamp and stabs him with the blade 

vampire turn to dust 

Dean Okay that happen 

Arthur what do we do 

Dean, we split up and try to cut them  off 

Arthur okay I will take a team mary takes one and sam and you take two separate ones 

Dean agreed

Sam nods 

Dean with shotgun out walks with his men 

Dean ten vampires descend on him dean shots one in the head and it head heals okay 

Dean pulls out angel blade and takes a step forward until the men behind him sir we have angel bullets 

Dean okay grabs machine gun and walks on after shooting the vampires

Dean moves on

Sam there is forty vamps head

The men grab there guns and move forward blurs move all around them sam stabs one after the other

Arthur Okay so vampires angel bullets now no more chomping head off great and like movie vampire speed awesome

One of his men sir

Arthur what

We are picking up enemies on the left

arthur how many

According to our sensor, there are at least hundred 

Arthur god damn go take them out 

Arthur guns raise sir more are the right 

Arthur there cornering us and (gunshots sound round them ) 

arthur damn half men go one way the others with me okay when they all dead  meet up in the center 

Men move out sounds of gunshots are heard to the right 

Arthur hears the sound of screams and pulls the blade up move move come on 

Vampires appear on all sides of them claws extend eyes glowing 

Arthur fire vampires blur all around them and sounds of throats being rip open and guns being shot is all that heard for the next ten or so minutes 

 Mary with her team walks the town when she hears guns shots and screams oh god 

Marry walks to city hall when inside there are a hundred of vampires 

Mary is thrown through the door 

Sam feels Mary being thrown then teleports his men and to her 

Sam and his men attack guns shot heard around the town 

Dean yells move men go 

Dean runs to the town center 

vampires on our sides head there as well  

Dean with the shotgun starts firing head shots and then with the pistol shot angel bullets  

Dean Yells sam what the hell

Sam, we can't beat all of them

Dean sam 

Sam little busy 

Dean your archangel

Sam oh right 

Dean teleports us out then smite 

Sam snaps his finger and the remaining humans disappear and sam eyes turn gold and glow eliminates the entire vampire population

Dean watches

Sam flys away

Appears in the space Dean once stood

Sam there dead 

Dean nods okay 

Arthur Dean 

Dean go toward we will follow 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. yellow skin

Dean Sam you just smote an entire town worth of vampires without a single drained of power where if an angel does it they would be completely drained of power and have to recharge 

Sam That is because Archangels are connected to god so he powers us 

Dean what about Lucifer

Sam well Lucifer is different he is power by hell and god that was before now he is power by hell heaven and god 

Dean wait how powerful is he 

Sam, he is probably as a hand of god now 

Dean wait he is at god-level power 

Sam with the upgrades yes 

Dean Damn and unlike a hand it is not one and done 

Sam yeah 

Dean, so you aren't as powerful as him 

Sam, no I am equal to as powerful he was when we met him

Dean still pretty powerful 

Sam yeah dean and anything new on yellow skin monster 

Dean nothing 

Dean phone rings Cas 

_hello Dean_

Why are you calling 

_I know what you are hunting_

Great what is it 

_No, it Is not great dean you are huntin a shesidam_

Dean A she what now 

_And on the ashes of the seal rides the first wave of chaos the shesidam_

Dean Wait shesidam is the first wave

_Dean there hundreds of thousands of them and each is as powerful as an archangel_

Dean and let me guess only archangels can kill one

_Yes_

Dean Damn

_I am on my way_

Dean thanks cas you heard that

Sam yes I did luckily I am an archangel

Dean But I am not

Sam yeah you should take The others back to the bunker to see if you can find a way for you to fight them

Dean what about you

Sam Cas has my back

Dean, I don't have much of a  choice do  

Sam  chuckles bye dean ( wings flap and Sam disappears 

Dean Ok 

Dean calls Arthur 

Arthur nods and tells them to follow Dean 

Dean pulls into the bunker's garage 

Dean opens the door and sees Jody Hey 

Jody Turns and hugs him 

Clarie hey 

Dean, it is probably the worse threat coming 

Clarie cool 

Dean Shesdiam 

Clarie oh while You and sam left Castiel had me and Alex read books on them and we found something 

Dean what is it 

Clarie Only archangels can kill them unless they hold a hand 

Dean A hand of god 

Clarie humans can't hold one 

Dean So what do we do 

Clarie Become an archangel or get god to bless your weapons 

Dean what 

Clarie hand of God is made by God blessing them you get one he bless them you can use to kill them

Chuck Hello Dean  

Arthur's men point guns

Dean Hey 

Chuck, you want me to bless your weapons 

Arthur wait your god 

Chuck yes

Arthur and the men kneel 

Chuck I will bless your weapons 

Arthur what about the sacficice 

Chuck this one needs someone of absoulte evil which your lady boevil 

Arthur what do you mean 

Chuck she rape sam 

_Chuck lets angels hear it Castiel WHAT '_

Arthur I agree that is unexcusable 

Chuck hand me your weapons 

hours later done 

 chuck Now it would be one weapon if she dies so what we will do is burn her alive than heal her forever

Arthur no less than she deserve

Dean Agree

Chuck so you now know why I was willing to give sam power

Dean yeah

Chuck well I am almost done on the advancement of are creations smell you later

Dean well hurry up I feel completely useless

Arthur I'll call mick and get to it

Idaho, denmark  

Castiel Sam I am so sorry 

Sam It cool she will be punish 

Sounds of someone on angel radio 

Sam what 

Lucifer sam I hope you know I will personally see too her torture 

Sam Thanks 

Castiel so what is it

Sam there is a hotel in town we will be staying at 

Castiel what why 

Sam they can still kill us were waiting on back up 

Castiel okay well I go watch tv 

Three hours later 

knock on the door 

Dean stands there Hey 

Dean There staying in other rooms 

Dean okay so what the plan 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Shediam

They all come together   
Sam, so you got the weapons that will kill the shediam  
Dean yeah god gave us some   
Sam nods good so we now can kill them we just need to find   
Dean the entire town is their base so   
Knock is heard on the door   
Arthur sirs  
Dean nods his head how it going   
Arthur the men are comfortable    
Sam and Dean Look at each other we should leave in the morning said nine ' o clock   
Arthur understood what direction should we head   
Sam How about each of us take a direction and meet in the middle   
Dean as good plan as any   
Castiel well the humans should get to bed while we stand guard   
Sam nods   
Dean night bitch   
Sam Jerk   
( DAY Starts )  
Dean laying in bed asleep   
Sam and Cas look at one another   
 Cas strange isn't it   
Sam yeah it's like my eyes been closed now they are open   
Cas nods in simple terms they were   
Sam, so we have to fight them joy  
an hour later Dean alarm sounds   
Dean groans stupid phone   
Dean sits up after hitting the off button   
Dean gets coffee drinks it then takes a shower   
Dean puts on a suit and walks out   
Sam nods   
They pack and leave   
They walk toward the barrier   
Military walks to the car   
Military Personal turn around   
Dean and Sam Pulls out their homeland security badges   
Military personal I have to check this out   
Dean and Sam nods hands him a card   
Military personal nods go to call when an explosion sounds   
Military personal what the hell   
Sam and Dean jump out of their cars along with the others in gear   
Miltary personal gulps what the   
A yellow hand is stretch out grabs him   
Sam fuck   
Arthur sees thousand of them   
Dean gulps   
AMBUSH

 


	7. Ambush

Shediam appear running speed of sound   
They are  luckily able to shoot  
Military personal nooo  
Sam slashes at the arm  
Military personal gulps what are those  
Dean sees one approaching   
Dean summons the blade   
Dean slashes outward with the blade    
White light springs from the blade   
The shediam in front of him burst apart   
Military personal watches as his friends are ripped apart gulps shooting them but the bullets bounce off   
Sam and the others attention are on them   
Dean HEY   
Military personal what the hell are those   
Dean, I will explain later but first   
Dean hands him a gun   
Miltary personal special bullets  
Dean nods   
Gunshots sound and white light last for minutes   
Lots of shediam on the ground but more down on our side   
Dean fall back   
Castiel is grabbed by one and it goes through his heart   
Castiel eyes turn white his wings ashes on the ground   
Dean starts but sam drag him into the car   
military personnel see the ashes on the ground gulps angel   
Dean get in   
Miltary  personnel runs to the car   
Jumps in   
they drive off   
Miltary Personnel Angel was that   
Dean yeah   
Miltary personnel is he   
Dean, he is but he has three lives left What your name   
Derek   
Dean   
Derek thank you so much   
Dean yeah sadly same cannot be said for the town   
White light explodes again   
Dean two   
THE AREA RIGHT BEHIND THEM IS NOW A CRATER   
Sam oh my god  
Dean hears the sound of angel wings  
Castiel coughs hey   
Derek oh my god  
Castiel they are dead but   
Dean, we need more angels    
Sam meaning Lucifer   
Castiel yes   
Derek woah Lucifer isn't he why this is happening   
Sam shakes no that belongs to chaos   
Derek, I have no clue   
The truck in front of them stops   
Dean what   
Mary gets out points what   
Dean turns and sees two military jeeps following   
Radio sounds and the military follows  
Dean okay   
Sam not enough room what about the chapter houses   
Dean okay you come with me   
Dean take the military out to the chapter houses   
Arthur nods   
Arthur gets in the car and drives toward them   
Miltary follows them   
Castiel fly to the bunker  
Mary gets in  the car   
Dean pulls in hours later to the garage


	8. The release

36 hours later 

Dean: I checked the areas upstairs. This place is a ghost town. Did you get anything?t  
three weeks later  
Ketch: Indeed. [ Grunting– drags out Vampire woman ] I found her hiding in the basement with the corpses.  
Vampire Woman: Let me go!  
Ketch: [ Chuckles ]  
Vampire woman [ Growls ]  
Ketch: [ Chuckles ] Where are your friends? (punches her)  
Vampire Woman: I don't know.  
Ketch: [ Grunts ] Where are they? Tell me now. (more punches)  
Dean: Okay. All right, that's enough.  
Ketch: Enough? She's a monster.  
Dean: I know. Just – let me. (turns to the woman) You're gonna need to tell us where your friends are.  
Vampire woman: And you'll let me go?  
Dean: I'll make it quick.  
Vampire woman: Hunting. They went hunting with the alpha.  
Ketch: Hunting whom?  
Vampire Woman: The Hunters.  
Dean crap you said you had the colt  
Ketch yes the alpha dies  
Dean No you don't understand God made the Eve and gave her the ability to create  for a reason

(Back at compound)  
Serena (notices surveillance screen) Where's McGillicuddy?  
(body suddenly slammed into screen view)  
Serena: Aah!  
Mick: What's happening?  
Mary: It's the More Rest vampires. They're here.

(Several vampires use Mcgillicuddy’s body to scan his hand and open the gate)  
[ Indistinct shouts ] [ Beeping ] [ Growling ]  
Sam: We gotta lock this place down, ASAP.  
Mary: (over intercom) Fall back.  
Sam: Lock this place down now!  
Mary: Fall back. Secure all exits. Do not engage. Fall back now.  
[ Growling ] [ Beeps ] [ Door locks ] [ Doors lock ] [ Door locks ] [ Growling ]  
Sam crap our powers are gone for some reason

(Sam and Mary take on vamps outside)  
Sam: (as Mary takes one down) Nice.

[ Growling ] [ Growling ] [ Beeps ] [ Loud thud, beep ]  
Sam: Wait! Wait. (stops Mary from taking out one – the Vampire from the More Rest)

  
(In the meeting room, Sam secures the vampire they’ve captured)  
Pierce: Doors locked?  
Mary: For now.  
Alton: The rest, they're spreading out, surrounding the building.  
Mick: How'd they find us? How'd they even know who we are?  
Vampire: [ Laughing ] He told us. He's back to save us all. Our father.  
Sam: Your father? The – the Alpha?  
Serena: No, that's impossible. Our Intel has him in – in Morocco. He's been there for at least a decade.  
Sam: Wrong. I met him five years ago in Hoople, North Dakota.  
Vampire: You're dead. You're all dead. [ Laughing ] [ Growls ]  
Mary decapitates him [ Knife thuds ]  
Sam: Your, uh, extermination plan, did it have any contingencies for this?  
Mick: No.  
Sam: [ Chuckles ]  
Serena: Comm's still out. What about a scrying spell? If we can get a message to England –  
Sam: No, we can't wait for backup.  
Mary: No, he's right. This place was not built for defense, and those doors will not hold long. Okay.  
Who here has ever killed anything? [ Sighs heavily ] Great.  
Sam: All right, we gotta arm up. Everybody, weapons on the table. Blades, guns, spells...  
Is this it?  
Mick: Wait for your powers  
Mary block for some reason  
Mary: That's not enough.  
Mick: Most of our weapons are in the Armory, including the AVD.  
Mary: We could set it off in the vents. Maximize coverage, use the gas like the bug bomb.  
Mick: Will that kills the Alpha?  
Sam: Kill? Doubt it. Hurt? Maybe. Did you get anything stronger?  
Mary: Where is it?  
Mick lifts a case onto the table [ Case thuds, latches open ]  
Sam: [ Exhales sharply ] [ Exhales sharply ] Where'd you get this?  
Mary: I stole it. From Ramiel.  
Mick: Yeah, but it doesn't work. We've no bullets.  
Sam: Right. Right. [ Sniffs] Right, um Okay. We make some, then. Got the recipe from my buddy.  
Mary: – Bobby Singer?  
Sam: Yep. All right, Mick, you're gonna need holy oil, sage, and myrrh. Do you have that here? Yeah.  
Okay, uh, make a tincture, coat a silver bullet. Use this spell. It'll mimic the original etchings.  
Mick: And that'll work?  
Sam: [ Scoffs ] It better. If not, start praying, 'cause we'll need a miracle. Where's the Armory?  
Mary: I'll take you.  
Pierce: I got your back.  
Sam: Get to work. Keep that door locked.

(in the hallway)  
Mary: This way! The Armory's out there.  
[ Door beeps, unlocks ]  
(A group of Vamps trying to rush in – Sam holding them off, blocking the door)  
[ Hisses ] [ Grunts ]  
Pierce: Is there another way? Is there another way?!  
Mary: Back there!  
Sam: Go! I got 'em.  
Pierce: Come on, come on, come on!

(in the meeting room)  
Mick: All right. Let's get this spell going.

[ Door beeps, unlocks – into the Armory]  
Mary: (grabbing the AVD) Got it.

(Flash of the Impala speeding through the night)

(In the meeting room)  
Mick: Signum est im– imitandum. Signum est imitandum.

[ Knock on door ]  
Pierce: It's me! Open the damn door!  
[ Door beeps, unlocks ]

Alton: What happened?  
Pierce: It's bad out there.  
[ Squish ] [ Groans, gags ] [ Thud ]  
(The Alpha stabs Alton in the back with his claws, drops him and enters the room)

Pierce: Pretty bad in here, too, huh?  
Serena: No.  
(Alpha grabs her and drains her)  
[ Grunting ] [ Growling ] [ Thud ] [ Growling ]

  
[ Sam in the hallway – grunting ] beheads a vamp [ Panting ]

(In the meeting room)  
Mick: Pierce! you're a Hunter.  
Alpha: Yes. My hunter. Pierce and I have an arrangement. He keeps me off the radar, and I pay him very, very well.  
Pierce: Alimony's a bitch.  
Alpha: I'm old. I like living quietly. You've been making my life awfully noisy lately. You've killed so many of my children. I've seen your work. In England, I didn't get involved because, well, it's England.  
But America, yes. America is my home. And it's time that you get off my lawn.

Ketch wait why don't you want to kill the alpha vampire

Dean God said  
Ketch wait, Chuck,  
Dean explains  
Ketch Oh why don't you want the Alpha Dead  
Dean Alphas if all died can open purgatory permanently  
Ketch Crap the  
dean yes and every monster that has ever died  
Ketch And since purgatory is opened  
Dean, they will just Regenerated  
Ketch, we have to stop them  
( British men of letters)  
Alpha: No. [ Laughs ] Clever, clever boy.  
[ Chuckles ]  
Sam fires – Alpha falls  
[ Thud ]  
Dean NO  
Sam what do you mean no  
Chuck appears because you Just release every monster in purgatory  
Sam What  
Chuck Why do you think I Made Eve Sam  
Sam no no  
Chuck I told you there is no more free-be so now sam You shall host Lucifer whenever he wants you he doesn't need to ask nor will you be able to fight him  
Dean Chuck  
Chuck Enough Dean Action has consequences you two have done to much harm to just let silde 


End file.
